


Loving Seungkwan

by nswf_mngynw (mingyunwoo)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Boo Seungkwan, Boys In Love, Chwe Hansol | Vernon is Whipped, Cockwarming, Dominant Boo Seungkwan, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Chwe Hansol, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyunwoo/pseuds/nswf_mngynw
Summary: Seungkwan always has a way to spice up his sexual endeavors with his boyfriend Vernon. Vernon, being the loyal and obedient partner that he is, never says no to him.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 218





	Loving Seungkwan

**Author's Note:**

> I have been overwhelmed with so much Verkwan fan fic lately and I keep seeing them looking so amazing in my twitter timeline that I had to write something about them. It just so happens that I write a smut. I'm sorry if this throws you off, feel free to stop reading here. Don't say I didn't warn you.

“You really wanna do this?” Vernon asked Seungkwan with his brows lifted, emphasizing his question. He was sitting across Seungkwan cross-legged. Seungkwan has his hands on Vernon’s knees brushing them up and down trying to get his partner in the mood. 

“I really do.” Seungkwan nodded in response. 

“What do you call it again?” Vernon asked once again.

“Cockwarming.” Seungkwan answered without hesitation. “Basically, we cuddle while you have your dick up my ass.”

“And we can’t do this after sex?” 

“No!” Seungkwan said immediately. “We don’t have sex at all. I just want you in me.”

“Okay. But what if one of us moves and then it feels good?” Vernon asked in curiosity and not at all to insinuate that he will attempt to move. “I mean, I might not be able to handle it, Seungkwan. I like being inside you, but I also like having sex with you.”

“Well, you just gotta try hard not to.” Seungkwan leaned into Vernon to give him a deep kiss. He moved and straddled his legs around Vernon’s hips. Their kiss was intimate and sweet but before Vernon could slip his tongue into the action, Seungkwan pulled away. “Tell you what.” Seungkwan said as he feels Vernon’s hard-on pressing onto him already. He whispered into Vernon’s ear while he kissed Seungkwan’s neck. “How about I suck you off before we start the cockwarming part. Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” Vernon said in between the neck kisses.

Seungkwan and Vernon repositioned in bed. Vernon rested his upper body on the frame of the bed while Seungkwan pulled himself down at the level of Vernon’s thighs. Luckily, they both already in their nightclothes - Vernon in his boxers and Seungkwan in his shirt and pajamas. Seungkwan rested his head on Vernon’s left leg while he palmed Vernon in one hand, teasing him a bit. 

Vernon looked at him with lust in his eyes, but somewhere in his gaze was adoration. He looked at Seungkwan with so much awe. Awe at the thought that Seungkwan has that much power over Vernon that he would let Seungkwan do anything to him. At that moment, he wasn’t just feeling Seungkwan palm him over his boxers, he was feeling himself melt at the touch and feel of the man that he loves. 

Vernon began to harden with every rub of Seungkwan’s soft hand. Unlike his, Seungkwan’s hands are gentle and smooth, probably because of all the hand lotion he uses almost every time. The tip of his member was already peeking through the left leg of his boxers - right where Seungkwan’s head is resting. Seungkwan looked at Vernon as he gave tiny licks enough to deliver a sensation over Vernon’s body. All Vernon could do was sit there and look at Seungkwan. It’s what made Seungkwan happy and satisfied. He never tries to take control because this is how Seungkwan likes it. He likes being in control. Regardless of how sweet he may seem to Vernon in front of friends and family, and how in-charge, Vernon is about everything else, when it comes to sex, Seungkwan is the pilot and Vernon is his mere passenger. 

Finally, Seungkwan pulled down Vernon’s boxers and tossed it on the floor of their bedroom. Vernon’s aching member springs up and slaps onto his stomach. Seungkwan took Vernon into his hand and it earned a slight hiss from Vernon because of the cold contact. He strokes Vernon carefully while looking at him before lowering his head once again at the level of Vernon’s thighs. He takes one last look at Vernon, who is still staring intently at him, before taking him in his mouth. First the tip, slowly and surely, Seungkwan indulged himself at the taste of Vernon’s precum. Seungkwan only has one strict sex-related request from Vernon, it’s that if he is going to suck him off, then he should always drink pineapple juice. That’s because Seungkwan read somewhere that pineapple juice helps make bodily fluids, including cum, smell and taste better. Luckily, Vernon loves fruits so he doesn’t have any problem fulfilling this request for Seungkwan. 

Seungkwan continued to take Vernon with all that he could, bobbing his head up and down to his own pleasure. Vernon never had any problem with how Seungkwan performed felatio because he always knows how to make him feel great. There are some nights that Seungkwan lets go and tells Vernon to fuck his mouth, and tonight seems to be one of those nights.

Seungkwan popped Vernon off from his mouth. “Take charge.” Seungkwan said. 

“Are you sure?” Vernon asked as he heaved and breathed from Seungkwan’s amazing mouth work.

“Yes. Do it.” Seungkwan took Vernon into his mouth once again and paused, waiting for Vernon to do his job.

Without further question - because Seungkwan hates being questioned - he grabbed Seungkwan’s hair and began thrusting in and out of his mouth. The sense of pleasure arrived at every hit at the back of Seungkwan’s throat. It always leaves Vernon wondering how Seungkwan is able to take it. Vernon is a well-endowed man but Seungkwan manages quite well despite the fact. At times that Seungkwan needs a breather, he just presses his hands on Vernon’s hip and that’s a signal to pause for a bit before they can continue with it. Tonight, Seungkwan was braving through it. 

Vernon could feel himself getting close to coming. He held Seungkwan’s head back but he refused to let go of Vernon. When Vernon stopped thrusting, Seungkwan went back to bobbing his head back and forth, doing the work Vernon couldn’t finish.

“F-fuck, Seungkwan. Shit.” was all Vernon could utter as he came inside of Seungkwan’s mouth. Ribbons of white painting the back of Seungkwan’s throat. Seungkwan tasted every bit of what Vernon has to offer - sweet and luscious. He hasn’t pulled Vernon from his mouth and the younger shivered at the overstimulation. Seungkwan continued to suckle on Vernon’s semi-flaccid member as it released more cum. Vernon doesn’t like it when Seungkwan swallows, he doesn’t think it’s healthy for him. But what can he do? He just lets Seungkwan do his thing, anything to make him feel satisfied. 

Seungkwan didn’t stop until Vernon began to grow hard again in his mouth. When Seungkwan was sure Vernon was in his fully hard state again, he climbed up and kissed Vernon in the mouth. Vernon could taste traces of his own cum in Seungkwan’s mouth. 

Seungkwan lied next to Vernon as they continued kissing. Vernon could feel Seungkwan’s hard-on pressing into his own. He took them both into his hands and began stroking. “Do you want me to help you with this?”

Seungkwan smiled at him and turned around. “You can help me by keeping me full until I fall asleep.”

“Are you sure?” Vernon asked. “Because I’m not tired we can go for a full round until you co-”

“I’m sure.” Seungkwan responded before Vernon could finish his sentence. “Just let me warm you up.”

“You’re prepped right?”

“Yes,” Seungkwan confirmed with his head turned slightly. “I used a buttplug all day for this. Now please slide it in.”

“Alright.” Before doing what Seungkwan commanded, Vernon lifted Seungkwan’s head and placed his arm under it. He wrapped that arm around Seungkwan’s chest and with his other hand he guided his member into Seungkwan. Despite his claims of wearing a buttplug all day, Vernon can still feel Seungkwan’s tightness. He heard Seungkwan moan as he held tight to Vernon’s arm. Vernon continued to enter Seungkwan until he was fully in. “There.”

Vernon got settled in and placed a blanket on top of them. He brushed Seungkwan’s hair to help him fall asleep. Seungkwan could feel slumber taking over him. Vernon kissed Seungkwan on top of his head, causing a bit of movement between them. “Stop moving.” Seungkwan said. “That feels too good.”

“Alright.” Vernon said with a smile. Strangely, he was still hard inside of Seungkwan and it felt good. 

“Hey, if you wake up tomorrow and I’m still asleep, I give you full permission to fuck me until I wake up.” 

“What?” Vernon laughed at Seungkwan's proposition.

“I mean it,” Seungkwan said, still holding onto Vernon’s arm with both of his. “But if I wake up first, you have to give me permission to ride you until you wake up.”

“Assuming I’m still hard by then.”

“Oh, you will be.” Seungkwan grinned.

Vernon continued to laugh at Seungkwan’s crazy idea but said yes to it. He liked it when Seungkwan explored both their sexualities. Vernon never has these crazy ideas, but whenever Seungkwan has, he is always willing to try them out. Whatever makes Seungkwan happy and alive, he’s up for it. It’s not like it doesn’t favor him in the end - just as long as it doesn’t hurt either of them. 

A few minutes later, Seungkwan appeared to have already fallen asleep. “I love you so much.” Vernon whispered.

“I love you, too.” Seungkwan said in return. Vernon smiled. He wasn’t expecting a response, but he’s glad he got one. 


End file.
